Jesteś martwa, kotku!
'DZIEŃ 1' Płyną dwie łódki. Na każdej z nich znajdują się inne osoby. Jedna łódka jest pomarańczowa, a druga zielona. Rozbitkowie docierają na wyspę, gdzie czeka na nich już Jeff i pośpiesznie wysiadają z łódek. Są podekscytowani. Jeff: Witam wszystkich! To jest The Sims Survivor: Sunset Valley. Plemiona zostały już wam przydzielone. Pomarańczowi, od teraz nazywacie się Miskito. Wy natomiast zieloni to Aruba. Słychać okrzyk radości uczestników. Jeff: Teraz czas na pewien twist. Nie znacie się, więc będzie to trudna decyzja. Muszę was jednak o to zapytać. Aruba, Miskito, wyznaczcie jedną osobę z plemienia, którą obarczacie największą odpowiedzialnością. Kierujcie się instynktem. Plemiona naradzają się. Większość osób nie jest zgodna, dużo też nie ma zdania. W końcu decyzja zapadła. Thornton: '''Wybieramy Jokastę. '''Jeff: '''W porządku. Jokasta, zapraszam cię na środek. Jokasta dała kroka i udała się na środek. '''Jeff: Jak się czujesz z tym, że zostałaś wybrana? Spodziewałaś się tego? Jokasta: Być może to zasługa tego, że jestem jedną ze starszych, jak nie najstarszych osób w moim plemieniu. Starsze kobiety wyglądające tak jak ja uważające są głównie za troskliwe i odpowiedzialne matki. Jeff: A jak jest z tobą? Jokasta: Myślę, że jest w tym trochę prawdy. Jeff: Miskito, jaka jest wasza decyzja? Hank: '''Wybieramy Ireneusza. Ireneusz podchodzi na środek obok Jokasty. '''Jeff: '''Ireneusz, jak się z tym czujesz? '''Ireneusz: Czuję się wyróżniony. Myślę, że moja poważna twarz jest powodem dla którego oni mnie wybrali. To jest jednak swojego rodzaju wyróżnienie. Jeff: '''Teraz czas na twist! Miskito i Aruba, rozejdźcie się wszyscy. Za wyjątkiem Jokasty i Ireneusza, oni chwilę zostaną. Wszyscy oprócz Jokasty i Ireneusza się rozeszli, tak jak nakazał Jeff. '''Jeff: Więc daję wam wybór. Wybierzcie duży worek ryżu dla swojego plemienia albo mniejszy w pakiecie z wskazówką do ukrytego immunitetu. Macie minutę na podjęcie decyzji. Jokasta i Ireneusz zaczęli się zastanawiać. Jokasta złapała się za głowę. Widać było, że nie wie co ma zrobić i bardzo to przeżywa. Jeff: '''Jokasto, Ireneuszu, jaki jest wasz wybór? Jokasta wachała się, ale w końcu odpowiedziała. '''Jokasta: To trudny wybór, Jeff. Wybieram duży worek ryżu. Ireneusz: 'Ja wybiorę wskazówkę i mały worek. Jeff dał Jokaście duży worek, a Ireneuszowi mały worek i wskazówkę. '''Jeff: '''Rozejdźcie się do obozów. Jokasta i Ireneusz powoli rozeszli się do swoich obozów. 'MISKITO Gracze docierają do obozu. Nie ma jeszcze z nimi Ireneusza. Zaczynają się poznawiać i zastanawiają się na czym polegał twist w którym Ireneusz wziął udział. Leighton: '''Proponuję, byśmy wzięli się za budowę szałasu. Inaczej nie będziemy mieli gdzie spać. Musimy zrobić to jak najszybciej i po sprawie. '''Molly: '''Zgadzam się. Zaczekajmy na Ireneusza. Może nam pomoże. Myślicie, że o co chodziło? '''Hank: '''To mogło być wszystko. Musimy się go zapytać. '''Molly: '''Myślisz, że powie prawdę?! '''Hank: '''Nie. Jestem policjantem, więc wyczuję, jeśli skłamie. Jest dobrze. '''Monika: Mam nadzieję, że Ireneusz nie popełni żadnego głupstwa. Jamie: Co masz na myśli? Monika: Jak mówił Hank, to może być cokolwiek. Musimy mieć faceta na oku. On mógł jako najbardziej odpowiedzialna osoba zostać czymś obarczony. Connor: Ja jestem korektorem. Monika: '''Serio? To musi być masakrycznie nudne. '''Connor: Wcale tak nie jest. Lubię to robić. W ten sposób zarabiam na życie. Lubię swoją pracę. Nagle Dorie zaczęła gwizdać pod nosem. Connor: '''Dorie? A ty gdzie pracujesz? '''Dorie: '''Jestem striptizerką! '''Leighton: '''Mówisz poważnie. '''Hank: '''Bez jaj. Nagle do obozu wrócił Ireneusz, który zaczął się z wszystkimi witać. Przyniósł ze sobą ryż. '''Hank: '''To wszystko co masz? Nie żartuj. '''Ireneusz: Być może zgubiłem trochę po drodze. Nie wiem. Tyle dostałem. Hank: '''Więc to był ten superowski twist? '''Ireneusz: '''Dokładnie. Miałem do wyboru między ryżem a krzesiwem. Wybrałem ryż. Nagle Zelda zaczęła pielęgnować jakieś kwiatki, a Dorie je zdeptała. '''Zelda: Co ty robisz? Zwariowałaś?! Te kwiaty były dla mnie wazne, psycholko! Dorie zaczęła płakać. Dorie: Przepraszam, nie wiedziałam. To było niechcący. Nie chciałam ich zniszczyć. Nie miałam pojęcia, że tak ci na nich zależy. Iqbal przewrócił oczami. 'ARUBA' Oni również dotarli do swojego obozu. Podobnie jak Miskito, zaczęli się poznawać, opowiadać historie o sobie i budować szałas. Lisa nie chciała pomagać przy budowie. Thornton: '''Lisa, nie chcę być niemiły, ale może wzięłabyś się do pracy?! '''Lisa: '''Jesteś. Właśnie na mnie krzyczysz. Dopiero przyszliśmy. Poczekajmy na Jokastę. Powinniśmy wszyscy razem budować szałas. '''Thornton: '''Ty i tak go nie zbudujesz... '''Lisa: Facet, ty masz jakiś problem?! Buzia na kłódkę i milcz! Jesteś żałosnym śmieciem, jak ty się w ogóle do mnie odzywasz i co ty tutaj robisz?! Ktoś taki jak ty nie będzie NIGDY W ŻYCIU mi rozkazywał! Jesteś dla mnie śmieciem! Nicnieznaczącym, żałosnym śmieciem! Przestań mi rozkazywać, bo cię uderzę. Uderzę cię! Erin i Marty idą pogadać. Erin: '''Od razu cię poznałam. Jesteś znanym sportowcem! '''Marty: Naprawdę? To bardzo miłe. A ty czym się zajmujesz? Erin: Pracuję w wojsku. Marty: 'Mówisz poważnie? Wyglądasz na twardą i wysportowaną, potrzebuję kogoś takiego. '''Erin: 'Śmiertelnie poważnie. '''Marty: '''Co powiesz na sojusz? Ty i ja znajdziemy się w finale. Znajdziemy jeszcze kogoś. Pamiętaj, że sojusze z pierwszych dni gry są zawsze najważniejsze. '''Erin: Jasne. Zgadzam się. Nie wiem tylko jak z moją grą socjalną. Nigdy nie byłam w tym dobra. Marty: Spokojnie, ja to załatwię. Jokasta wróciła do obozu. Pokazała innym ryż i od razu wzięła się za pomoc w budowaniu obozu. Jokasta: Chcę być z wami szczera. Pracuję tu dla was. Robię to dla was. Robię dla was ten szałas i wzięłam ten ryż dla was. To wszystko co chciałam powiedzieć. Stiles: 'Wierzę ci. Starczy nam na kilka dobrych dni. 'NOC 1 'MISKITO' Po całym dniu roboty, plemię w końcu skończyło szałas. Wszyscy udali się spać. Niektórzy nie mogli zasnąć. Molly było zimno, dlatego zaczęła przytulać się do Leightona. On był tym wyraźnie lekko zawstydzony, ale nie odmawiał, bo Molly go kręciła. Connor zaczął obserwować Molly i Leightona. Dorie nagle zaczęła gadać jak najęta i nikt nie mógł przez to zasnąć. Gadała o różnych rzeczach, między innymi o masturbacji. Dorie: '''Ile człowiek może wytrzymać bez seksu? Albo bez masturbacji? Ja nie wiem czy wytrzymam, a wy? (chichot) '''Iqbal: Mogłabyś się łaskawie zamknąć?! Dorie: '''A tobie co znowu nie pasuje, co? Pan gbur... '''Iqbal: Nie tylko mi to przeszkadza. I nie nazywaj mnie gburem! Dorie: 'Będę cię nazywała jak chcę, gburze! 'ARUBA Tutaj tak jak w Miskito noc nie toczyła się zbyt spokojnie. Szałas został zbudowany, ale nie był on zbyt porządny. Aruba mieli też swoją wersję Dorie w postaci Lisy, która tak samo nadawała. Inni nie mogli jej znieść. Vita: '''Mógłby ktoś ją przymknąć? Bo jak nie, sama to zrobię. Ja nie żartuję. '''Lisa: '''Słucham? Ty do mnie to mówiłaś?! Słuchaj paniusiu, co ty do mnie masz?! Nic dla mnie nie znaczysz. Jesteś nikim! Wynoś się stąd! Jesteś nikim i nigdy niczego nie wygrasz! Przestań się do mnie odzywać, nie chcę z tobą gadać. '''Vita: '''To dobrze, bo ja też. '''Stiles: '''Nie mogę tego słuchać. Pójdę się przewietrzyć. Stiles miał dość krzyków i wyszedł z szałasu. Xavier zaczął się śmiać, próbował to ukryć, ale nie mógł. '''Lisa: '''A ciebie coś śmieszy łepku?! Nie dość, że to kurwisko jebane pierdolone mnie wkurwia, to ten jeszcze mi tu będzie śmiał się niewiadomo z czego... Słuchaj chłoptasiu, zadarłeś z niewłaściwą osobą! Wiecie co ja zrobię? Ja podłożę zadanie o immunitet i wykopię was wszystkich! Ciebie Vita, ciebie Thornton i ciebie Xander. Jesteście idiotami. Śmieciami. Brzydzę się wami. Normalnie się wami brzydzę. Wasze dni są tutaj policzone. '''Lisa: '''Nie jestem dziewczynką. Tak możesz mówić sobie do swojej matki, nie do mnie. Nie życzę sobie, by tak do mnie mówiono. Jesteś frajerem. Twoja matka nie nauczyła cię kultury. Spadaj stąd. Po prostu spierdalaj. '''Xander: Nie ośmieszaj się dziewczynko. Xander: Tak bardzo lubisz być suką, co? Lubisz to. Lisa: Nieprawda. Po prostu mówię co myślę. Jeśli kogoś uraziłam to przepraszam. Ciebie jednak nie zamierzam przepraszać, bo jesteś hipokrytą. Xander: '''A ty jesteś dziwką. '''Lisa: Nie nazywaj mnie tak. Do cholery jasnej, nie nazywaj mnie tak! Jesteś rozpuszczonym gówniarzem, zepsutym bachorem! Nie mam ochoty ciebie widzieć, zejdź mi z oczu. Xander: Potrafisz tylko wrzeszczeć, kochanie. To ty mi zejdź z oczu. Nie chce mi się patrzeć na te twoje tlenione blond włosy i tłusty ryj. Lisa: 'Nie no spoko, ja rozumiem, że każdy lubi co innego. Jak jesteś gejem to ja to rozumiem, ale nie musisz mnie od razu obrażać. Naprawdę jesteś pojebanym gościem, który chce sobie zrujnować grę, no jesteś?! Mogę zawalić konkurencję, by cię wykopać. Mogę zrobić wszystko, byle tylko nie widzieć tu twojego parszywego ryja. '''Xander: '''Nie każdy komu nie podobają się silikonowe cycki i usta z botoksu musi być gejem. Jesteś chora. Jedyną osobą, która odpadnie, będziesz ty. Jesteś nienormalna. Powinni cię zamknąć w wariatkowie, tam jest twoje miejsce. 'DZIEŃ 2 'MISKITO' Nastał ranek. Gdy Dorie poszła na ryby, Iqbal zwołał całe plemię. Iqbal: Chyba domyślacie się po co was tu zwołałem? Monika: No nie bardzo... Iqbal: Dorie to prawdziwa wariatka. Jeśli zawalimy, ona powinna odpaść. Co o tym myślicie? Leighton: '''Zobaczymy jak sprawdzi się na wyzwaniu. '''Iqbal: '''Nie zrozumcie mnie źle. Chcę dla plemienia jak najlepiej. Tymczasem Dorie wróciła z ryb. '''Iqbal: '''Złowiłaś coś? '''Dorie: '''Nom, jedną rybę jakąś tam, a chcecie zjeść? Dorie zaczęła wpychać sobie do ust surową rybę uśmiechając się. Tymczasem Ireneusz zaczął się oddalać i przeczytał wskazówkę. Tymczasem Ireneusza przyłapał Hank, który akurat szedł za potrzebą. '''Hank: Co ty tu robisz?! Ireneusz: 'Ołł... Heej... Właściwie to nic. Właśnie miałem wracać do obozu. '''Hank: '''Aaaha.. No okej. 'ARUBA Tutaj również wszyscy już powstawali. Stiles i Gobias poszli po drewno na ognisko. Stiles zobaczył jaszczurkę i ją zabił. Gobias: '''Słuchaj, musimy trzymać się razem. Nie ufam dziewczynom. '''Stiles: Jestem za. Gobias: '''Faceci muszą rządzić w tym plemieniu. To oni muszą decydować. Dlatego powinniśmy założyć sojusz facetów. Wywalmy wszystkie dziewczyny. Co ty na to? '''Stiles: Nie mam nic przeciwko. Wchodzę w to. Gobias: '''Super! Marty poszedł pogadać z Erin. '''Marty: '''Co sądzisz o tych ludziach, Erin? '''Erin: Wiesz, nigdy się dobrze nie dogadywałam z ludźmi. Ale jest dobrze. Mamy szałas, mamy ryż. Jest dobrze. Marty: Kogo powinniśmy wkręcić do sojuszu? Erin: '''Sama nie wiem... To musi być osoba z którą możemy dojść do finałowej trójki. Na pewno nie Lisa, nie ufam jej. '''Marty: '''Masz rację. Co powiesz na Xandera, Jokastę, Thorntona i Emmę? '''Erin: Świetnie. Jestem jak najbardziej za. Erin i Marty zwołują do siebie Xandera, Jokastę, Thorntona i Emmę, i idą z nimi pogadać. Wszyscy zgadzają się na sojusz. Ściskają swoje dłonie. Jokasta: '''Cieszę się, że jesteśmy razem. To wiele dla mnie znaczy. Pozostanę wam lojalna. '''Thornton: Ten sojusz będzie głównym sojuszem. To my rozdajemy karty. Jokasta: 'Dziękuję, że mnie doceniliście. 'NOC 2 'ARUBA' Uczestnicy kładli się spać. Jedynie Lisa siedziała na kamieniu na zewnątrz i wyglądała na wkurzoną. Inni zastanawiali się o co jej chodzi. Thornton: Może ktoś niech podejdzie do tego dziecka i zapyta dlaczego jest nadąsane? Xander: Ja tego nie zamierzam robić. To wariatka. Nie chcę mieć z nią nic do czynienia. Vita: '''Sama sobie szkodzi takim zachowaniem. To niedorzeczne. '''Emma: Ja to zrobię. Porozmawiam z nią. Emma poszła pogadać z Lisą. Emma: Lisa! Co jest? Źle się czujesz? Może zjesz trochę ryżu? Lisa: Nie o to chodzi. Czuję się urażona. Moja duma czuje się urażona. Emma: '''O co chodzi? Nikomu nie powiem. '''Lisa: '''Chcesz wiedzieć? Proszę bardzo! Tak bardzo chciałam zostać wybrana jako najbardziej odpowiedzialna osoba, a wy wybraliście jakąś babkę, której nawet na tym nie zależało. To boli! To tak cholernie boli! '''Emma: Emm... Przykro mi. Nie wiedzieliśmy, że tak zależy ci na tym tytule. Nie przejmuj się. Nie przeżywaj tego za bardzo. Lisa: Chcę zostać sama. Emma: '''W porządku. Rozumiem. Emma wróciła do obozu. '''Thornton: I co jest? O co poszło? Emma: '''Wkurzyła się, że nie wybraliśmy jej jako najbardziej odpowiedzialną osobę. Thornton: Co?! Przecież to śmieszne! '''Emma: '''Też tak sądzę... '''Xander: Mówiłem wam, że ona ma nie pokolei w głowie. Marty: 'Ta dziewczyna jest dziwna. Uważajmy na nią. 'MISKITO U nich druga noc mijała znacznie spokojniej niż pierwsza. Dorie nie mogła zasnąć i opuściła obóz. Poszła się przewietrzyć. Nagle zobaczyła jakieś niezidentifikowane zwierzę i zaczęła z nim dialog. Dorie: Hej, mały! Jak ci na imię? Hau hau! Nikt nie mógł zasnąć. Zelda rzuciła propozycję. Zelda: A może potańczymy? Zrobimy balangę? Chcę poczuć to nocne życie! Iqbal: Taniec bez muzyki? Błagam... Hank: '''To może być ciekawe. Spróbujmy. Hank i Zelda zaczęli ze sobą tańczyć. Dobrze się przy tym bawili i się śmiali. Dobrze się dogadywali. '''Hank: Fajnie tańczysz. Podoba mi się. Zelda: 'Dzięki. Ty też nieźle. Serio! 'DZIEŃ 3 'MISKITO' Plemię dostało list w skrzynce z informacją, by pojawić się na zadaniu o immunitet. Monika wraz z Molly przyniosły list. Monika: '''Ludzie, mamy list! '''Molly: '''To musi być coś o wyzwaniu, prawda? Monika czyta list. '''Monika: No więc musimy iść na swoje pierwsze wyzwanie... Na pewno sobie poradzimy. Na bank wygramy. 'ARUBA' Lisa przyniosła list i zaczęła go czytać. Lisa: '''No to idziemy na zadanie. Tylko go nie zawalcie!!! '''Xander: Ja się nie muszę o to obawiać. Ale ty powinnaś. Lisa: ZAMKNIJ TEN SWÓJ RYJ PACANIE, MORDA W KUBEŁ! Ja z tobą nie wytrzymam nerwowo!!! Zasrany koleś, odczep się ode mnie! Brzydzę się tobą śmieciu! 'WYZWANIE O IMMUNITET' 'NOC 3' 'ARUBA' Plemię cieszyło się wygraną wyzwania i tym, że nikt nie musiał teraz martwić się eliminacją. Wyglądało na to, że dawne konflikty poszły w niepamięć i wszystko zapowiadało się na spokojną noc. To była jednak cisza przed burzą. Wszyscy zgłodnieli, więc postanowili zjeść ryż na kolację, ale Lisa zjadła go znacznie więcej niż pozostali. Thornton: '''Lisa, ty sobie żartujesz? Zaraz zeżresz nam cały ryż pizdo! '''Lisa: Słucham!? Zamknij się! Jak będę chciała to będę jadła! Znowu zaczynasz?! Morda psie! Nie mój poziom, nie gadam z tobą... Thornton: '''Właśnie gadasz. Ciągle gadasz! '''Lisa: '''Cicho! Pytałam się ciebie o zdanie? Nie! Więc nie klep tym swoim wstrętnym ryjem! Tymczasem Erin poszła połowić ryby. Podszedł do niej Marty. '''Marty: '''Co myślisz o zachowaniu Lisy? '''Erin: Zachowuje się bardzo lekkomyślnie i głupio. Powinniśmy się jej pozbyć. Marty: Zgadzam się z tobą. Masz coś? Erin: 'Nie, dopiero przyszłam. 'MISKITO Wszyscy byli spanikowani i rozczarowani przegraną, gdyż mieli wysłać kogoś do domu. Zaczęły się szepty i knucia. Oczywistym celem stała się słaba, podstarzała i szalona Dorie. Iqbal: '''Powinniśmy pozbyć się Dorie. Gdzie ona właściwie teraz jest? Nie ma jej z nami. Jak zawsze. Iqbal zapewnił, że głosuje na Dorie i gdzieś odszedł. '''Jamie: Nie ufam mu. On jest tak samo słaby jak Dorie, jednak jest też strategiczny. Mógłby nas wykiwać. Connor: Zgadzam się. On jest podstępny. Dwulicowy. W dodatku jest leniwy. Dorie przynajmniej się stara, a Iqbal nic nie robi w obozie. On powinien odejść. Leighton: '''Nie jestem co do tego przekonany... Ostateczna decyzja zapadnie na radzie. '''Hank: Dorie jest osobą bardziej rozchwianą. Myślę, że Iqbal jest bardziej lojalny. Molly i Monika poszły na bok porozmawiać. Molly: Od razu cię polubiłam. Co powiesz na to, żebyśmy obie doszły do finału? Monika: Jak najbardziej się zgadzam. Też cię polubiłam. Musimy pozbyć się tych, którzy są słabi w konkurencjach. Dorie jest dla mnie dzisiaj oczywistym wyborem. To na nią zagłosuję. Choćby nie wiem co. Molly: '''Ok. Jestem z tobą. Myślisz, że Dorie nie przeszłaby na naszą stronę? '''Monika: '''W życiu! Nie ma mowy! Wolę zatrzymać Iqbala. Uwierz mi. Dorie to bezużyteczna grubaska. Ireneusz poszedł pogadać z Dorie. '''Ireneusz: '''Słyszałem, że jesteś zagrożona. Pogadaj z Hankiem, by cię zostawił. '''Dorie: '''Serio? (wystraszona i smutna) Ok, dzięki, już idę. Dorie pobiegła. Dorie przyszła do obozu, by pogadać z Hankiem. '''Dorie: Słyszałam, że jestem na wylocie. Dlatego proszę cię o pozostanie. Hank: Dlaczego miałabyś zostać? W czym jesteś lepsza od Iqbala? Dorie: Jestem lojalna. On was wykiwa przy najbliższej okazji. Naprawdę nie chcę wracać do domu. Może nie nadaję na tych samych falach co wy, ale podoba mi się to. Lubię was. Hank: Sam nie wiem, przemyślę to. Muszę nad tym pomyśleć. Dorie: '''Ok, rozumiem. Dorie poszła i wywaliła się o jakąś gałąź po drodze. Monika i Molly zaczepiły Iqbala. '''Molly: Plan jest prosty. Głosujemy na Dorie. Iqbal: To oczywiste. Od początku zamierzałem na nią głosować. Macie mnie. Monika: Super. Jesteśmy ustawieni. Molly: 'Dokładnie. Nie musisz się martwić. Jesteś dzisiaj bezpieczny. 'RADA PLEMIENIA Jeff: '''Znajdujemy się tu, bo przegraliście pierwszą konkurencję o Immunitet. Molly, co czujecie? '''Molly: '''Czujemy porażkę. Nienawidzę przegrywać. Najgorsze jest to, że brakowało tak mało... Na początku byliśmy na prowadzeniu. Zawsze dostawałam w życiu to, czego chcę i trudno jest mi przyzwyczaić się do porażki, jednak lubię rywalizację. '''Jeff: '''Nie wydaje mi się. Od początku był remis. Ireneusz, czy to, że zostałeś wybrany na początku jako najbardziej odpowiedzialna osoba mogłoby stworzyć z ciebie cel? '''Ireneusz: '''Myślę, że tak. Tutaj ludzie mogą wyeliminować dosłownie za wszystko. Jedno drobne potknięcie i już po tobie. Sądzę jednak, że dzisiaj to ktoś inny opuści program. Musimy zostawić silne plemię. '''Jeff: Dorie, czy uważasz, że sprawiedliwie byłoby wyeliminować cię tylko dlatego, że nie poradziłaś sobie w wyzwaniu? Dorie: '''Wiesz, Jeff, ja tak nie uważam. Tutaj jednak ludzie są okrutni. Rywalizowałam z herszt babą o budowie faceta. Nie miałam szans z nią wygrać. Uważam jednak, że jedno wyzwanie to nie wszystko. Lojalność też jest ważna. '''Jeff: '''Hank, Dorie mówi o lojalności. Czy uważasz, że ona jest lojalna i czy lojalność rzeczywiście ma tak duży wpływ na grę? '''Hank: '''Tak, Jeff, ma naprawdę ogromny wpływ. Nigdy nikomu nie ufasz w tej grze, ale jednak komuś zaufać musisz, bo inaczej szybko odpadniesz. Myślę, że Dorie jest trochę hipokrytką. Nagle po zadaniu w którym jej kiepsko poszło zaczęła skakać koło obozu jak opętana i mówić jaka to ona nie jest lojalna. '''Jeff: Monika, przytakujesz głową. Czy rzeczywiście tak było? Monika: '''Nie oszukujmy się, Dorie jest beznadziejna. Tak, naprawdę tak było. Dorie powinna zdać sobie sprawę, że robi z siebie błazna. Pogadała tylko z Hankiem i myśli, że już wszystko załatwione. To nie na tym polega. '''Dorie: Wcale nie gadałam tylko z Hankiem! Ona kłamie! Monika: '''Nie kłamię. Usłyszałaś, że jesteś zagrożona i zaczęłaś latać jak szalona. Nie zrobiłaś jednak kompletnie nic, żeby zdjąć z siebie cel poza krótką rozmową z Hankiem. '''Dorie: '''Próbujesz mnie wsadzić pod autobus. Nie podoba mi się twoje zachowanie. '''Jeff: Iqbal, przytakujesz głową. Zgadzasz się z Moniką? Iqbal: W stuprocentach się z nią zgadzam. Dorie jest strasznie irytującą postacią. Poza gadaniem nie umie nic zrobić. Jest utrapieniem. Jest jakie takie mały, głupi dzieciak. Ona nie umie grać w tą grę. Ona jest beznadziejna. Jak ją zobaczyłem w zadaniu, myślałem, że padnę. Dorie zaczęła płakać. Jeff: Iqbal, doprowadziłeś ją do łez. Zelda, co sądzisz o tej całej sytuacji? Przecież Iqbal też nie był dobry w zadaniu. Przegrał. Zelda: '''Dokładnie, Jeff. Myślę, że Iqbal chce zrobić wszystko, by to Dorie dzisiaj wyleciała. On chyba jednak zapomniał, że on też nie spisał się na wyzwaniu. Poza tym jest strasznie leniwy w obozie i nic nie robi. To jest jakaś kpina. '''Iqbal: Robię w obozie tak, by się nie namęczyć. Na pewno robię więcej niż Dorie. Zelda: '''Wiesz, w moim odczuciu robisz mniej. Jesteś bardziej leniwy. Dorie się przynajmniej stara i to widać. Ty natomiast zdaje się, że masz na wszystko polewkę. '''Jeff: Leighton, zapytałem tylko, co sądzi o tej sytuacji. Ona zaczęła gadać, że Iqbal jest leniwy. Co o tym sądzisz? Leighton: '''To prawda. Iqbal jest leniwy. Wszyscy to wiemy. Nie sądzę jednak, by miało to jakieś porażające znaczenie jeśli ma się zmierzyć z Dorie. '''Jeff: Jamie, czym będziesz się kierowała przy dzisiejszym głosowaniu? Jamie: '''Pozwolę mojej intuicji osiągnąć triumf. Wezmę pod uwagę całokształt. Wiem już na kogo zagłosuję i na tej radzie nie zmieniłam swojego zdania. Nie chcę wyjść na outsiderkę. '''Jeff: Connor, Jamie mówi, że zagłosuje tak, bo nie chce wyjść na outsiderkę. Czy to znaczy, że w waszym plemieniu powstały już jakieś sojusze? Connor: Nigdy nie wiadomo, Jeff. Gra zaczęła się odkąd tu przybyliśmy. Nigdy nie wiesz kto i kiedy wbije ci nóż w plecy. To skomplikowana gra. Kilka sojuszy na pewno powstało i na pewno będziemy się tym kierować podczas głosowania. Jeff: '''W porządku. Zapraszam do głosowania. Każdy po kolei idzie głosować. Zostają ujawnione trzy głosy i jeden z samym wyjaśnieniem. '''Iqbal (głosuje na Dorie): '''Jesteś szurnięta. Dzisiaj grę opuścisz ty albo ja. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz to ty. '''Dorie (głosuje na Iqbala): '''Kto mieczem wojuje, ten od miecza ginie. '''Monika (głosuje na Dorie): To nic osobistego. Nie ufam ci. Chciałabym, ale nie potrafię. Powodzenia! Hank (głos nieujawniony): '''Długo się nad tym zastanawiałem, ale mam nadzieję, że podjąłem dobrą dla siebie decyzję. Trzymaj się. Reszta głosów pozostała tajemnicą. Jeff poszedł po urnę z głosami, zaczął je wyjmować i odczytywać. '''Jeff: Pierwszy głos. DORIE Dorie ścisnęła pięści. IQBAL. Jeden głos Dorie, jeden głos Iqbal. Iqbal przytaknął. DORIE. Dwa głosy Dorie, jeden głos Iqbal. Dorie złapała się za głowę. IQBAL. Dwa głosy Dorie, dwa głosy Iqbal. Iqbal wystraszony odwrócił się do tyłu i popatrzył na innych. DORIE. Trzy głosy Dorie, dwa głosy Iqbal. Dorie głośno wzdychnęła. IQBAL. Trzy głosy Dorie, trzy głosy Iqbal. IQBAL. Cztery głosy Iqbal, trzy głosy Dorie. IQBAL. Pięć głosów Iqbal, trzy głosy Dorie. IQBAL. Sześć głosów Iqbal, trzy głosy Dorie. Iqbal, sześć głosów wystarczy. Przynieś mi swoją pochodnię. Iqbal pokiwał przecząco głową patrząc z wyrzutami na innych. Dorie zaczęła się głośno cieszyć, krzyczeć i skakać z radości. Iqbal podszedł do Jeffa ze swoją pochodnią. '''Jeff: '''Iqbal, plemię zdecydowało. Jeff spalił pochodnię Iqbala. Iqbal odszedł. '''Jeff: '''Po tej radzie można powiedzieć, że w grze powstały grupki. Musicie jednak wziąć się w garść jeśli chcecie wygrywać kolejne wyzwania, bo z taką atmosferą nigdy ich nie wygracie. Możecie wracać do obozów. Wszyscy wzięli swoje pochodnie i zaczęli wracać do obozów.